The Potter Secret
by iheartdraco1
Summary: Harry finds out a secret the Dumbledore and even Hagrid had hid from him.
1. Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings characters or the Harry Potter books. All I own is this plot and 2 new characters. Thank you Lauren for the 'Quiditch Weekly'  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry's Birthday  
  
Harry Potter had just spent a very action-packed 4th year at Hogwarts, and now he's stuck back at the Dursley's for his summer vacation. However, luckily Harry is welcomed to the Weasly's home after a few weeks of staying at the Dursley's.  
  
It was Harry's Birthday and of course he had gotten nothing (from the Dursley's at least). He was still depressed of all that happened with Cedric, and He-who-must-not-be-named, but was gradually getting over it. He could not wait to go to the burrow. That night Harry saw pigwidgeon fly through his window. 'Finally!' Harry thought as if the two weeks he stayed at the Dursley's was really two months. Tied to Pigwidgeon's leg were a letter and a brown-paper package. Harry opened the note excitedly. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
How's it going? Are the muggles treating you right? They better be! However I was wondering if you would like to come and stay at the burrow? Mum says you should come here so they don't starve you. I definitely agree. Send Pigwidgeon back with a response, if yes we will pick you up tomorrow. See you then!  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was very pleased at this message. Suddenly a large barn owl had flown in. Harry stared at it blankly. He had never seen this owl before. Perhaps it was from Hogwarts. Except, Usually their letters didn't come so early. He took the letter from his leg and read.  
  
Dear Harry, (It was Hermione) Happy Birthday! Do you like my owl? Mum bought it for me for my birthday. Its name is Arnold. Crookshanks doesn't appreciate him much. Hope he's not another Peter Pettigrew. Are you going to stay at the burrow? I might be going, but mum kind of wants me to stay at home. I'm simply dying to see Ron. O yes and you. Have fun!  
  
Love From, Hermione  
  
'Arnold?' Harry thought with confusion. what a weird name! 'I believe she's starting to fall for Ron. I wonder if he likes her too.' Harry then turned to the brown-paper package pigwidgeon brought. Harry opened it and to his surprise it was a subscription to "Quiditch Weekly" 'Whoa!' Harry thought as he skimmed through the first magazine. 'It has some of the greatest Quiditch players in here!' After that, he wrote back to Ron. His letter said:  
  
Dear Ron, Bloody Hell, Obviously I want to stay at the burrow. Isn't that obvious! Thank you for the "Quiditch Weekly" magazine. It was very interesting. See you tomorrow!  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry tied the piece of parchment to Pigwidgeon's leg, let her have a sip of water and some food and she was off. Harry lay down, took off his glasses and fell straight to sleep. 


	2. The Portkey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings characters or the Harry Potter books. All I own is this plot and 2 new characters. Thank you Lauren for the 'Quiditch Weekly'  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Portkey  
  
That morning, around 10:00, after Harry had waken and cooked the Dursley's breakfast Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione arrived at 4 Private drive Little Whinging, Surey, all holding a beat-up basketball. Harry noticed this at once. After he thought for a few moments he realized they had taken a portkey to his house. Harry greeted Ron with a hug, while Fred and George slapped his back. Everyone was happy, until the Dursley's walked out onto the porch. "O I see," said Mr. Dursley as his upper lip quivered, making his large bushy mustache wiggle around. "Here to make my poor son Duddley miserable? What are you going to do this time? TURN HIM PURPLE!? " Mr. Dursley talked in a very loud voice. All the neighbors seemed to hear him, but were too afraid to gawk at such a grumpy old man. Mr. Weasley spoke in a calm, humanly voice. "Sorry Sir. Fred and George here are very big pranksters. Torture everyone in the house" He let out a small giggle. "I'm sure they meant no harm." He cleared his throat and continued talking. "We are here actually on behalf of Harry. We were wondering if we could take him for the rest of the summer." "Take Him! Of Course you can. Who needs the stupid abnormal idiot anyway? Keep him if you'd like." "O, Sorry Mr. Uh- Dursley I believe he will be coming back here next summer. We'll just have to see." "Oh." Said Mr. Dursley as he mumbled rude words about Harry, threw his trunk out the door, and slammed it in all their faces. There was silence and finally after a few moments Mr. Weasley coughed and announced they should all be going home. They all touched the portkey and SWOOSH! They had all been returned to the Burrow.  
  
When Harry walked into the house he was greeted by a huge hug from Mrs. Weasley. Harry had felt it was like he had come home. Or was at least visiting a family members. When she had finally let go Harry looked around, and could not find Ron or Hermione. Where had they gone? Harry saw outside in the backyard Fred and George were de-gnoming the garden. He asked them if they had see one of the two. "Blimey, Harry, now that I think of it I don't remember seeing them any place except for when we actually used the portkey." George said with a confused Fred nodding behind him. Harry found this weird. He thought quickly to himself and decided to look in Ron's room. What would they be doing in there anyway? He opened the door slowly, and when it was fully opened he saw they were not there either. Harry was confused. Where else could they be? He decided to ask Ginny. He slowly opened the door.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry, I know my story sux, but that's ok its fun to write! 


End file.
